


Boys Are Back in Town

by misura



Category: Royal Blood | Gemfire
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Terian (Gemfire) Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Terian returns to Londre, victorious.
Relationships: Ander/Terian (Gemfire)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Boys Are Back in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



_I'm back,_ \- a strange feeling, after so long, but oh-so sweet to be holding the power, to judge those who had once judged him, to see Eselred look up at him, instead of down.

(An illusion, Terian knew: even now: given half a chance, Eselred would seize what he felt to be his again, and damn Ishmeria.)

 _I won,_ \- the war, yes, and the throne, and the power of Gemfire. _And more yet._

"Should I kneel now, or kneel later?" Ander asked, eyes bright, cheerful in defeat.

 _Both,_ \- but greed was what had corrupted Eselred. "Later," Terian said. _In private._


End file.
